Currently, electrically-driven LC lens can be adopted for realizing 3D liquid crystal display. In general, a single electrically-driven LC lens may be adopted to cover two or more sub-pixels to display a 3D image.
In the case where 3D liquid crystal display is realized in the aforesaid way, as illustrated in FIG. 1, different pixels are respectively used to display a left-eye image and a right-eye image at the same moment; the left-eye image and the right-eye image are respectively refracted to a left eye and a right eye by the electrically-driven LC lens so that the left eye and the right eye can watch different images; and hence the effect of 3D liquid crystal display can be achieved. However, in the case where 3D liquid crystal display is realized in this way, the resolution of the images viewed by the left eye and the right eye is ½ of the resolution of a display device, and hence the resolution of 3D liquid crystal display is reduced.